srw_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Totenkaizer
Totenkaizer 'refers to the legendary Jaeger series developed by DRAUGR during the Age of the Jaegers. They are referenced in Super Robot Wars IO. The name is derived from ''Totenkaiser (German : Dead Emperor/ Death Emperor). The Totenkaizers were the three giant Jägers developed by Germany to combat the Demonic threat plaguing the world. After the Battle of Japan, they became the vanguard unit of the global DRAUGR hegemony. Totenkaizer Einz Totenkaizer Einz was publicly registered as a JAEGER™ developed by the German MegaCorp Factory in Konigsberg, but was actually an early SAVIOUR model developed by the Kingdom of Pakistan with instructions and specifications from Kaiser Paulus himself. Upon completion, it was secretly transferred to Das Derpisch Reich's control. Along with Totenkaizer Zwei and Totenkaizer Drei, it is one of the most well-known symbols of power for the global conspiracy called DRAUGR. It was first deployed in Germany to intercept a giant demon attack, which it instantly obliterated using Kaiser Beam. Later on, it, along with Totenkaizer Drei, was deployed to Japan to assist with the final assault on the Suneater's portal to Hell. The Japanese Intelligence Agency was able to hack both of them by exploiting the weak wifi password of the Jäger Mk. I models (and by extension the early SAVIOUR Models.) They were then used to defend against the alien assault on the Suneater facility. Fortunately, its control was returned to the Derpisch Reich when the legendary German Agents Carter and Lee, under the direct command of the Reich Intelligence Officer Marlon, disrupted the Japanese Power Grid, removing their internet capabilities. The three TOTENKAIZERs were involved in the final battle for the portal, destroying power generators and strange occult structures while a multinational, multi-planetary team infiltrated its other facilities. However, the entire facility was eventually and ultimately destroyed by a nuclear strike. The Totenkaizers were damaged, but were recovered and eventually restored into full operational capacity. Totenkaizer Einz was eventually retrofitted with Jager Mk. II™ technology - it provided better protection against hacking and hijacking via electronic means. It served as one of the vanguard units for the DRAUGR Reiter Division. '''Height: 17.5 meters Weight: 58.1 metric tons Cockpit (After Mk. II upgrade) : Chest, Upper Torso Area. Armaments : * Giga-Powered Limbs - Being a humanoid giant robot, any of its humongous limbs can be used, essentially, as gigantic wrecking balls. * Rundstrahlabwehrkanonesystem (R.A.K.S.) - "Omni-directional Defense Cannon System". A point defense system retrofitted after the Mk. II upgrade. It consists of assault vulcans placed in certain positions of the JAEGER™'s body, mostly to defend against aircraft, infantry and other smaller vehicles. * Kaiserfaust (Emperor Fist) - Twin barreled rocket launchers built into both of the Totenkaizer's upper wrists, they are usually used in conjunction with the robot's punch, capitalizing on weakened armor or exposed demon flesh with a second impact, or by softening the target before the actual punch's impact. It can also be used as a mundane ranged attack, though the highly penetrating explosive rockets are unguided. * Kaiser Beam - The most powerful, signature attack of Totenkaizer Einz is the laser cannon whose lens array makes up the surface area of its skull-shaped face and eyes. It fires a large, destructive laser beam that can instantly obliterate a gigantic demon in one shot. Its effective range can go up to 140-160 kilometers. Stats In Fate SRW, these would be its stats. * Head - Kaiser Beam (External) - For a fate point, its a +2 Shoot attack that damages two stress boxes rather than a single one, if the attack is successful. * Body - Uber Deutschtechnik Kompositpanzer - German Overtechnological Composite Armor (Internal) - +4 Physique * Arms - Kaiserfaust (Internal) - +4 Melee * Legs - Giga-Powered Legs (External) - +2 Pilot bonus for jumping, running maneuvers. * Turrets - Rundstrahlabwehrkanonesystem - R.A.K.S. (External) - Each turn, unless turned off or manually controlled, it attempts an automated +1 Shoot against all smaller enemies within the same zone as Totenkaizer Eins. If there are no such targets, it can be used as a +1 Shoot to defend against projectile attacks such as missiles and bombs. Totenkaizer Zwei Totenkaizer Zwei was publicly registered as the second JAEGER™ developed by the German MegaCorp Factory in Konigsberg, but is actually the first wholly German-made Giant Humanoid Fighting Robot developed by that facility. For this reason, Totenkaizer Zwei is close to Kaiser Paolo's heart. Along with Totenkaizer Einz and Totenkaizer Drei, it is one of the most well-known symbols of power for the global conspiracy called DRAUGR. It was first deployed in France to assist in the interception of a giant demon attack, alongside the first french Jäger. The European Jägers were victorious in their debut battle, emerging without a single scratch. Later on, it was upgraded to a Mark II Jäger™ in response to the hacking of Totenkaizer Einz and Totenkaizer Drei. It was deployed as the Japanese Power Grid was destroyed, entering battle as soon as Germany regained control of the other two Totenkaizers. The three TOTENKAIZERs were involved in the final battle for the portal, destroying power generators and strange occult structures while a multinational, multi-planetary team infiltrated its other facilities. However, the entire facility was eventually and ultimately destroyed by a nuclear strike. The Totenkaizers were damaged, but were recovered and eventually restored into full operational capacity. After that battle, Kaiser Paulus made himself the pilot of the Totenkaizer Zwei, leading from the front as Vanguard Commander of the DRAUGR. Reiter Division. Height: 18 meters Weight: 60 metric tons Cockpit (After Mk. II upgrade) : Upper Back, Upper Torso Area Armaments : * Giga-Powered Limbs - Being a humanoid giant robot, any of its humongous limbs can be used, essentially, as gigantic wrecking balls. * Rundstrahlabwehrkanonesystem (R.A.K.S.) - "Omnidirectional Defense Cannon System". It consists of vulcan cannons placed in certain positions of the JAEGER™'s body, mostly to defend against aircraft, infantry and other smaller vehicles. * Kaiserlanze (Emperor Lance) - Totenkaizer Zwei is the first JAEGER™ to utilize a gigantic hand-held weapon, a massive lance-shaped pile driver. It can also be used as a gigantic staff/spear. * Kaiserschrek (Emperor's Bane) - Not actually a separate weapon system from the Kaiserlanze, but rather a secret, single-use feature. The lance opens up to reveal a railgun propulsion system, that magnetically launches the massive 'driver rod' at supersonic speeds. This projectile can theoretically cause destructive force comparable to a contemporary tactical nuke. Stats In Fate SRW, these would be its stats. * Head - Totenhelmut - +4 Provoke * Body Frame - Deutsch Ubertechnik Kompositpanzer - German Overtechnological Composite Armor (Internal) - +4 Physique * Legs - Leg Thrusters (External) - +2 Pilot for quick bursts of movement using these Thrusters. * Lanze - Transform ** Kaiserlanze (Internal) - +4 Melee. Becomes +3 if Kaiserschrek is fired. ** Kaiserschrek (External) - Single-use, powerful rail pile driver that deals damage to two stress boxes to all in the zone, if successful. The attack has a +2 bonus (melee or shoot). If used, the system reverts to Kaiserlanze, whose effectiveness is reduced to +3 (missing the spike tip), and can't be transformed until a new stake is re-armed. * Turrets - Rundstrahlabwehrkanonesystem - R.A.K.S. (External) - Each turn, unless turned off or manually controlled, it attempts an automated +1 Shoot against all smaller enemies within the same zone as Totenkaizer Eins. If there are no such targets, it can be used as a +1 Shoot to defend against projectile attacks such as missiles and bombs. Totenkaizer Drei Totenkaizer Drei is publicly registered as the third JAEGER™ developed by the German MegaCorp Factory in Konigsberg, but is actually the second wholly German-made Giant Humanoid Fighting Robot developed by that facility. It was Kaiser Paulus' favorite before it got hijacked. Along with Totenkaizer Einz and Totenkaizer Zwei, it is one of the most well-known symbols of power for the global conspiracy called DRAUGR. It was first deployed to Japan alongside Totenkaizer Einz to assist with the final assault on the Suneater's portal to Hell. However, The Japanese Intelligence Agency was able to hack both of them by exploiting the weak wifi password of the Jäger Mk. I models. They were then used to defend against the alien assault on the Suneater facility. Fortunately, its control was returned to the Derpisch Reich when the legendary German Agents Carter and Lee, under the direct command of the Reich Intelligence Officer Marlon, disrupted the Japanese Power Grid, removing their internet capabilities. The three TOTENKAIZERs were involved in the final battle for the portal, destroying power generators and strange occult structures while a multinational, multi-planetary team infiltrated its other facilities. However, the entire facility was eventually and ultimately destroyed by a nuclear strike. The Totenkaizers were damaged, but were recovered and eventually restored into full operational capacity. Totenkaizer Drei was eventually retrofitted with Jäger Mk. II™ technology - outfitted with better protection against hacking and hijacking via electronic means. Height: 16.5 meters Weight: 52 metric tons Cockpit (After Mk. II upgrade) : Upper Back, Upper Torso Area Armaments : * High-Spec Giga-Powered Limbs - Being a humanoid giant robot, any of its humongous limbs can be used, essentially, as gigantic wrecking balls. Totenkaizer Drei, however, has been developed to specialize in unarmed Melee Combat, so has much better limb agility than the other Totenkaizers. * Rundstrahlabwehrkanonesystem (R.A.K.S.) - "Omnidirectional Defense Cannon System". Gained after upgrading to the Mk. II system. It consists of vulcan cannons placed in certain positions of the JAEGER™'s body, mostly to defend against aircraft, infantry and other smaller vehicles. * Klingenrüstung (Blade Armor) - Totenkaizer Drei has purposely designed angular armor with multiple sharp protrusions and edges. These can be used as cutting implements, increasing the effectiveness of attacks made with the limbs and body. * Kaiserblatt (Emperor Blade) - As if the above melee upgrade wasn't enough, Totenkaizer Drei utilizes alien plasma technology to project energy 'blades' from its palms. The configuration of this weapon can easily be changed to fire plasma bolts at range instead. Stats In Fate SRW, these would be its stats. * Body Frame - Reinforced Inner D.U.K. Frame (Internal) - +4 Fortitude * Armor - Klingenrüstung (Blade Armor) (External) - +2 Melee/Pilot when using any of the Mech's angular edges to deflect or to attack. * Legs - High-spec Giga-powered Limbs (External) - +2 Pilot and/or Melee for human-like combat maneuvers. * Arms - Kaiserblatt (Internal) - +2 Melee / +2 Shoot. * Turrets - Rundstrahlabwehrkanonesystem - R.A.K.S. (External) - Each turn, unless turned off or manually controlled, it attempts an automated +1 Shoot against all smaller enemies within the same zone as Totenkaizer Eins. If there are no such targets, it can be used as a +1 Shoot to defend against projectile attacks such as missiles and bombs. Totenkaizer Vier A Totenkaizer developed during the prime of the Age of the Jaegers. It was designed specifically for its pilot, Crown Prinz Niccolo. It was used to fight the last of the Dimensional Demons, but was then used against Britannia in the War of the Emperors. German General and Crown Prinz Niccolo grafted himself into Totenkaizer Vier, becoming one with the machine to serve eternally in an all-powerful machine body. As Totenkaizer Vier, he was the Supreme Reich Military Commander, answering only to his brother, Kaiser Paolo. He served as one of the vanguard units for the DRAUGR Reiter Division, but was sealed away along with his brother. Its armaments are currently unknown.